


Chez Chaumière

by CamAstankovaPark



Series: Sanctuary [2]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Concussions, Domestic Fluff, Europe, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Modern Era, Shibden Hall, Slow Burn, Soft Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, The Twelve - Freeform, Trauma, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamAstankovaPark/pseuds/CamAstankovaPark
Summary: Eve and Villanelle have killed off a couple of Hèléne's assassins who were sent to bring Villanelle in. They are currently speeding away from London in a "borrowed" motor boat, heading to Southhampton to a destination unbeknownst to Villanelle.  Villanelle suffers from a mild concussion, so Eve calls an old friend for help.There may be a surprise visitor or two in upcoming chapters.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854), Carolyn Martens/Konstantin Vasiliev, Eve Polastri & Kenny Stowton, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Konstantin Vasiliev & Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Meredith Grey/Cristina Yang
Series: Sanctuary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932400
Comments: 64
Kudos: 56





	1. Good Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do a crossover event for two (maybe three) of my favorite TV shows, We shall see how Eve and Villanelle's next grand adventure works out! ON TO SHIBDEN HALL, Y'ALL!!!

* * *

As Eve is navigating the waters toward Southhampton, Villanelle has moved from the back of the boat to the seat next to Eve, feeling nauseous. She's not sure if it's from the rocking of the boat, or from the concussion that she is suffering from. Maybe it's a bit of both. She taps Eve on the shoulder. "Eve, I'm not feeling so great. Can you please tell the Captain to slow down, or I'm gonna blow."

"Villanelle, you have a concussion, and I need to get you looked at as soon as possible. Please don't toss your waffles in my...."

Villanelle pukes.

"Lap."

"I'm so sorry, Eve! It's not my fault, the Captain is rocking the boat so hard!"

"Babe. I'm driving the boat."

"Oh. Well. Then maybe you deserve it. I need a nap, could you tell the Captain to slow down please?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Eve, seeing that Villanelle is not in any condition to make rational decisions, tries to come up with a backup plan. She can't call Carolyn or Konstantin, she doesn't trust them. She can't call Elena, Eve doesn't want to put her in danger...again. The only other person that she can think of to call is Anne, and old friend from Eve's college days. Anne is well connected, after all, and is good at helping people get out of precarious situations. Eve decides that this definitely qualifies as a precarious situation, so she reaches for her phone. 

* * *

"Good afternoon, this is the Lister residence, how may I be of assistance?" 

"May I speak with Anne, please? This is Eve Park." (Eve uses her maiden name because Anne won't know her as Polastri). 

"My apologies, could you speak up please? You have a lot of background noise! Which Anne would you like to speak with?"

(Which one?!?). Anne Lister, please."

"What???"

Eve yells into the phone "ANNE LISTER, PLEASE!"

"Oh, okay! Do you mind hanging on for a moment? She's out in the garden."

"YES, I'LL HOLD! THANK YOU!" Eve decides that she should pull the boat over because yelling into the phone does not seem like a task that she wants to contend with, considering her girlfriend is asleep (or unconscious, she's not entirely sure which it is). 

Eve checks on Villanelle while she waits to speak with Anne. She's still sleeping, but Eve notices that she is on her back, so she gently rolls her over into the prone position in case she vomits again. (She remembers to do this from something her cousin once taught her). She kisses her on the forehead, covers her with her jacket, and props their rucksacks along her body to keep her from rolling off of the bench once they are moving again. 

A few minutes later-"Hello, Eve? Is it really you?"

"Yes, Hi, Anne. Look, I don't have time to chat right now, but I really could use your help."

"What's wrong, Eve? What's going on?"

"I can't really tell you right now. Can you meet us in Halifax, and I'll explain everything then? Also, we could really use a doctor. Discretion is of utmost importance."

"Us? We? Are you okay?"

"Please Anne, I will explain everything when I see you."

"Where are you now?"

"Well, we're kind of...ummm...on a boat...that I kind of borrowed, and we're heading to Southhampton."

"A boat that you _kind of_ borrowed...?" 

"Ehhhmmm...wellllll, more like...I kinda sorta.....stole it. It's really a long story, but it's a good one! One that you, of all people, will appreciate!" 

"Good Lord, Eve! Well, it is your lucky day as my wife is actually in Southhampton right now. I'll text you her number and I'll have her pick you up...so that you won't have to...kinda sorta steal a car to get here."

"Oh my God, Thank you Anne. You are quite literally a life saver!" 

"Yeah, yeah...just text her when you get there, and she'll bring you to the Hall. We'll talk more then, and I'll call the Dr. when you get here."

"Thanks again Anne. We'll see you soon."

Eve hangs up the phone, and kisses Villanelle on the forehead again. She will do anything and everything to protect her. She's killed two people protecting Villanelle, and numero uno on her list is Helene. Eve decides that she will feed her monster by doing away with anyone who dares try to bring any harm to that which she cherishes most in this world. 

Oksana Astankova and Villanelle.

* * *

Once Eve pulls the boat into Southhampton, she sends a text to Ann.

"Anne told me to text you when we arrive. We just pulled up in the blue speed boat."

Three dots...then "I'm here already, waiting for you. Come to the parking lot. I'm in the black Range Rover."

"Thank you, we will be right there."

Eve nudges Villanelle. "Baby, we're here. Wake up."

Groggy, Villanelle responds, "Okay, I'm up, I'm up. Umm...wait...where is HERE exactly?"

"We are in Southhampton. We are meeting a friend." 

"Oh...okay...Hey...Why are we on a boat, and why do you smell like vomit and waffles?"


	2. Shibden Hall with the Listers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle catch a ride with Ann to see Anne and come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gentleman Jack" O'Hooley & Tidow (we can't have some GJ content without the title song)!!!

Eve helps Villanelle disembark off of the "borrowed" boat carefully, taking Villanelle's condition into consideration, and leads her into the restrooms. Eve decides to change her clothes because she, as Villanelle so eloquently put it, smells of vomit and waffles. While Villanelle uses the restroom and cleans her face, Eve changes into a pair of jeans and a black turtleneck. 

Villanelle scoffs. "We really need to work on your wardrobe, babe. You're still cute though. Where are we again?"

"We are currently in Southhampton. Since you are in no condition to make sound decisions at the moment, I called an old friend, one I know that we can trust, and she is very well connected. She lives in Halifax with her wife, Ann, who you will meet in a minute. She's here to pick us up, We can disappear for a bit at her estate, until we can come up with a plan."

"So, we don't get to borrow a car?"

"No, babe...no, we will not be 'borrowing' a car."

"But what about that pretty M2 parked right outside?"

"Villanelle."

Villanelle shrugging her shoulders, "It was worth a shot. Anyway, how do you know these people? How do you know that we can trust them?"

"We'll talk more about it later, but for now we need to get out of here and far away from that stolen boat."

"Borrowed."

Eve tosses the vomit soaked pants and shirt into the bin and scoops Villanelle back up onto her feet, leading her to the parking lot where Ann is waiting for them. 

As they approach the vehicle, Ann exits to greet them. 

"Hi, I'm Ann, Anne's wife. You must be Eve. And this is??"

"Yes, I am, how are you? This is my girlfriend, Villanelle. It's lovely to meet you, and I must thank you for picking us up on such short notice. You have no idea how thankful we are for all of this."

Eve can sense Villanelle's eyes upon her. As she looks over, she notices a smirk on her face with a certain subtle gleam in her eye. She leans into Eve, and whispers in her ear "I've never been anyone's REAL girlfriend before." Eve looks into Villanelle's eyes, feeling a sudden sense of excitement, knowing that this is a first for both of them. Being someone else's girlfriend. Eve smiles back and kisses her hand, whilst helping her into the Range Rover. 

Villanelle is still longingly eyeballing the M2, then looks back at Eve, and back at the M2. 

"No." Eve emphatically mouths to Villanelle, who returns the resounding no by crossing her arms across her chest, and pouting back at Eve. Eve rolls her eyes, but can't help but giggle at how adorable Villanelle is when she isn't getting her way.

Eve tells Ann that she is going to sit in the backseat with Villanelle because she is concussed and wants to keep an eye on her. As she slides in next to Villanelle, Villanelle leans into Eve, thinking she's whispering, but her whisper is more akin to a dull roar, "But Eeevvveeee...it smells weird in here."

Ann responds. "Sorry about the smell. It's the fresh seafood in the back."

Eve suddenly misses Kenny...and his smell. Villanelle notices the shift in Eve's mood and squeezes her hand, bringing it up to her lips and kissing the back of it. This seems to bring Eve back to the present, which is where she needs to be right now. 

* * *

On the drive to Halifax, Eve and Villanelle doze off in the backseat, Villanelle's head resting upon Eve's, while Eve's head is resting on Villanelle's shoulder. A few hours later, Eve senses the Range Rover slowing, and coming to a stop. As she opens her eyes, she sees Shibden Hall for the first time, up close and personal. She knows the history of the home, but to see it in person is otherworldly. 

She nudges Villanelle, who wakes up and rubs her eyes. "Where are we?"

Ann speaks up and says "Welcome to Shiben Hall, ladies!" 

Eve is immediately fascinated, as she is looking around at the grounds from where they are parked. The garden area is so pristine, it looks like a park land, breathtakingly beautiful. She can't wait to take a walk around the grounds with Villanelle, and perhaps visit the Chaumiere that Anne had once told her about. 

A couple of minutes later, Anne comes out of the house to greet her guests. She approaches Eve and gives her a hearty hug which Eve returns. Villanelle watches their interaction, suddenly curious about his woman. She's the same height as Villanelle, with long dark hair, tied back in a low pony tail, dark brown eyes, attractive. Dimples. Who doesn't love a woman with dimples? Villanelle can sense a similar energy akin to her own typically. What's it called? BDE? Yes, that's it. She has that energy. Hot. 

"Anne, this is my girlfriend, Villanelle. Villanelle, this is Anne, my friend from college."

"Nice to meet you, Villanelle."

"You as well, Anne."

"Well, well, well, Eve! I'm very happy for you! You must be one hell of a woman, Villanelle, to capture Eve's attention! I tried all through college, and she never once looked at me the way she looks at you. And Eve, she's stunning. Good Lord, you two make a lovely couple, indeed. Well done!"

Anne nudges Eve in the ribs, "I see you like them younger, too!"

Before Eve can respond, a strange noise escapes Villanelle's lips, causing everyone to focus their attention on her. 

Villanelle, suddenly feeling faint, grabs Eve by the arm in an attempt to balance herself before she loses consciousness. Eve grabs onto her to keep her from hitting the ground when Anne leaps in to help and scoops her up in her arms, carrying her inside, placing her on the couch. 

"Ann, call Dr. Yang. If you can't reach her, try Dr. Grey. Tell them to hurry."

Anne looks at Eve pointedly. "Okay. So do you want to tell me what's going on now?"


	3. MI-6 and The Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve confesses all to Anne, whilst seeking assistance for Villanelle

Ann hangs up the phone after calling for the doctor.

"Dr. Yang is on her way, says she will be here in about an hour. She also said that if Villanelle's condition deteriorates, we should call emergency services and have her transported to hospital." 

Eve, more worried than before says "That's not an option. There are some very dangerous people looking for us, and if they find us, they will kill us. Or worse."

"Worse?" Ann asks.

"There are far worse things than death, trust me."

Eve sits next to Villanelle and begins stroking her hair lightly as she begins to tell Anne and Ann what's been going on the last few years. 

* * *

"Where should I begin?" Eve rubs her temples for a minute, then goes back to petting Villanelle. "A few years ago, I was working for MI-5 at a very mundane job, and stuck in a very

boring marriage. Anne, as you know, I have always been fascinated by female serial killers and assassins. I was constantly researching and profiling cases on my own time. I had begun

to suspect that there was a female assassin who was working internationally, and targeting a number of influential people. She had style, a certain flair to her kills, and she was becoming

more and more flamboyant, leaving evidence at the scenes. She was untraceable, invisible. Her DNA was on file, but there were no matches in the database. There were never any

witnesses. No one knew who she was, so it made profiling her so much more exciting for me."

"Until one day, we got called in on a Saturday morning, to meet with the head of the MI-6 Russia desk, Carolyn Martens. There was another assassination, but this time there was a

witness! So I kinda went rogue, I know...surprise surprise. I interviewed the witness who confirmed my suspicions that the assassin was a woman. Shortly after I interviewed her, she was

killed, along with two armed security officers and a nurse."

"There's way too much to tell, but I lost my job with MI-5 because I went rogue...and I called my boss a dick swab, which in my defense, was COMPLETELY justifiable."

"Anyway, we became completely obsessed with each other, and played this cat and mouse game, chasing each other, following each other. I eventually found her apartment, but she

wasn't there. After everything that she had put me through, things I can't go into right now, I trashed her apartment out of anger and frustration. But then she came

home while I was still in the apartment. I held her at gunpoint, but eventually lowered the gun. I told her to sit down, and I spilled my guts out to her for the first time about everything I

was feeling toward her, about her. Then she reciprocated, completely taking me by surprise, because she said something that I would have never expected. After that, I laid down in her

bed, because I was just _so_ tired, so after she laid down next to me, she asked me to stay for a bit, which I agreed to. But I was so angry with her, that I stabbed her in the stomach before

she ever got the chance to kiss me. I only did it because she did not think that I was capable of it. 

Anne pipes up...."Hold on, you did WHAT?"

"Well, she shot me later and left me for dead, so I think that we're even now. There really is so much to tell and so little time. And the more I tell you, the more danger I'm afraid

you'll be in, and I do not want to put anyone else's life at risk."

Anne ponders this for a moment, then says "I need a drink. Ann? Eve?"

Eve declines because she needs to stay level headed for Villanelle, though a drink would be wonderful right now.

When Anne returns, Eve lifts Villanelle's shirt, exposing the small scar on her abdomen. She then pulls her shirt up to expose her scar. 

Anne looks at Eve in disbelief at what she's hearing. "So, you're telling me that Villanelle is a professional assassin and you fell in love with her? And now you are both on the run? From

who exactly?"

"A private organization who call themselves 'The Twelve.' They recruited Villanelle and trained her, and she's their best asset. They won't stop looking for her until she's dead, or until we

kill them before they can get to us. If they get to me, they will use me, torture me, do whatever they have to do to force her to submit, because I am her only weakness."

"We are on the run to protect each other. She has never known what love feels like, until now. As a little girl, she was left in an orphanage by her mother, who never came back for her.

She was seduced by her teacher, beaten and abused by the organization that trained her, and then manipulated into a job that she wants nothing more to do with. To them, she is a

perfect killing machine. She was labeled a psychopath, but I know now that she is most definitely not a psychopath. She does have emotional issues, though, and we are dealing with

them together. At any rate, she is as deserving as the rest of us of love and compassion. To be cared for and loved unconditionally."

The tears in Eve's eyes threaten to break the surface, as she looks down at Villanelle. She's never felt a love for anyone like this before, and is unsure of how to process her own emotions.

In that way, she is much like Villanelle. They really are the same.

"In the end, we tried to walk away from each other on the bridge. To never look back, just keep walking. But we couldn't do it. I couldn't do it. She let me go, which is what you do when

you truly love someone and you think that that's what they want. But I didn't want it. I want her. That's what I know. I know that I'm in love with her and that she is in love with me as

well. Love will make you do crazy things, huh."

Anne finally speaks after exchanging glances with Ann. "We will help you. Let the Dr. attend to her needs first and get her on the road to recovery. Then we will discuss a plan to get you

both out of this scrape. Whatever it takes."

Eve loses her composure then, and begins sobbing. Partly out of gratitude, partly out of fear for Villanelle, partly out of relief to finally be able to admit her feelings out loud to someone 

else. Villanelle finally stirs, wrapping her arms around Eve, and dragging her down to lay with her on the couch. Eve buries her head in Villanelle's chest and eventually cries herself to

sleep.

A short while later, James, Ann's personal assistant, enters the living room, with the Dr. following behind.

"Ma'am, Dr. Yang is here to see you."

"Thank you, James."


	4. Double Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone call for a doctor?  
> The patient is suffering from double vision?  
> Sorry, baby x  
> I couldn't resist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Double Vision" Foreigner

Ann and Anne greet Dr. Yang, and bring her into the living room where Eve and Villanelle are asleep on the couch. Eve's face is buried in Villanelle's chest, her hair covering her identity

completely. Dr. Yang looks at the couple on the sofa, then turns to Anne. "Which one is the patient?" 

"The one on the bottom."

Anne shakes Eve. "Wake up, Eve. The Doctor is here to see Villanelle."

Eve sits up, eyes blurry from crying, and tries to focus on the Doctor. 

"Eve?"

Eve rubs her eyes, and refocuses on the identical face staring back at her. "Cristina? Is that you? How? What? Where did you come from? I thought you were still in Seattle!!!"

"No, I moved back last year, to take over as the Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Klausman. Anyway, we'll catch up soon. Who is our top secret patient, and what's going on her?"

"It's a very long story, but she was hit in the back of the head with the butt of a gun and was knocked out. I was able to get her here, but while we were on the way, she started

complaining of feeling nauseous before she tossed her waffles all over my lap. Then she laid down and went to sleep. I checked on her while we were on our way here, and rolled her over

on to her side in case she vomited again. She's been pretty loopy and out of sorts, and seemed to be doing better, but then lost consciousness again when Anne brought her in here.

She hasn't really woken up since but she was aware enough to pull me down to sleep with her while we waited for you to get here."

"Okay, what's her name?"

"Villanelle." 

Eve gets off of the sofa to give Dr. Yang room to assess Villanelle's condition, and leaves the room to get some water for the both of them.

Once Eve moves away, Villanelle begins to stir, and groans at the loss of Eve's weight laying against her. 

She opens her eyes, looking for Eve, and sees her. But...she's dressed as a Doctor? 

"Babe, I know that you're a psych nerd, but I wasn't aware that you were into Cosplay too!"

"Villanelle, I'm Dr. Cristina Yang. I'm a friend of Anne's and Eve's twin sister. I'm here to assess your injuries. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Baby, you're soooo adorable." She pats Dr. Yang on the cheek. "We can have some real fun with this, ya know." She grabs Cristina's stethoscope.

Eve returns to the room with two glasses of water, and sees Villanelle patting Cristina's face, and wearing a goofy grin. 

Cristina turns to Eve. "You wanna help me out here, sis?"

"Err, okay...though it's pretty amusing from over here."

'Villanelle? That is my sister, DOCTOR Christina Yang...my twin sister."

Villanelle, suddenly confused, thinks that she was hit in the head much harder than she thought, because now she's seeing double???

"Why is there two of you, Eve? Am I actually dying? What is going on? Don't let me die! I'm not ready to go yet! I just got you, I have plans for us!"

"Baby, listen. I should have told you, but it never came up. I have a twin sister who I thought was in Seattle, but she's here. Will you allow her to treat you?"

Villanelle, still skeptical, agrees. "What's your name again, Eve the Second?"

"My name is Cristina. So you and Eve are a couple, huh? Can you tell me what year it is?"

"It's 2020." Dr. Yang shines a pen light back and forth, checking her pupils. Reaction is normal. 

"Can you tell me how you're feeling?"

"I have a headache and I'm thirsty and hungry."

"Are you feeling nauseous now?"

'Not right now, no."

"Can you tell me your girlfriend's name?" 

"Eeeevvvveee."

"Good. Can you tell me her maiden name?" She takes the stethoscope back from Villanelle and listens to her heart.

"Park. But I hope she will become an Astankova someday."

(Eve chokes on the water she was drinking)

"Eve Astankova. It has a nice ring to it. Sit up for me? I need to listen to your lungs."

Villanelle sits up. "Take a deep breath...again...good. Again...okay, one more time. Good."

"Okay, Villanelle, I'm going to place this thing on your finger. Just lie still for a minute, please."

"Can Eve borrow your lab coat sometime?"

(Eve chokes on her water again, Cristina laughs). "We'll see."

"The stethoscope too?"

"Villanelle!" Eve is mortified, Cristina is still laughing at her patient. She can see why Eve loves her. 

Cristina leans in to Villanelle. "I'm sure I have an old one laying around somewhere that y'all can have." then winks at her. 

Villanelle grins widens as she looks over Cristina's shoulder and winks at Eve.

Once Cristina is finished assessing Villanelle, she calls Eve over to sit with them to discuss Villanelle's care.

"Eve, you'll need to keep a close eye on Villanelle for a couple of days. Get plenty of rest, drink plenty of fluids, small meals."

(Eve and Villanelle both laugh at the mention of "Small meals.")

"Anyway, Eve. She seems to be okay for now, but you will need look out for internal brain bleeds. I'll leave my penlight with you, because you will need it. To check for that, you'll use the

penlight to look at her pupils. Are they dilated, pinpoints, or in between? As long as they are equal and reactive, she should be fine. If the nausea and vomiting returns, call me

immediately, and I'll come reassess. I'll be close by this weekend because I have a consult at Calderdale. Once I'm finished there, I'll come back so that we can catch up, and I can get to

know your girlfriend better. And then you can tell me what happened, and how you ended up with this little gem! You certainly traded up in that department, sis. Good Job!"

Eve laughs, not realizing how much she missed her sister, until today. "That sounds great. And we should seriously do a better job at keeping in touch. I know we both have busy 

lives, but I only have one twin sister."

"Yes, we do need to do better. I have things to tell you as well, but we'll catch up more after my consult, okay?"

"Thanks, Cris...for today, for taking such great care of my girl."

"You're welcome, Eve. I'll see you this weekend."

And with a nod to each other, Cristina leaves.

"So...are you hungry, sweetheart?"

"Always!"

"But Eve, why didn't you tell me you have a twin sister?"

"Well, it never came up, really. The talk of siblings. And maybe I'd get jealous if you were looking at her too, because we're identical."

"Baby, you may look alike, but you're NOT identical. She's not you, and you are the one that I'm in love with."

X


	5. The Love Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle does not remember much from the last 24 hours, so she asks Eve to help her fill in the blanks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer Shangri-Lah-Psychotic Beats [Feat. Pati Amor]

After Cristina leaves, Eve settles back on the sofa with Villanelle. Instead of laying on her, Eve places Villanelle's head in her lap, gently stroking her hair. 

Villanelle looks up at Eve with those beautiful hazel eyes, so Eve bends down to kiss her forehead, and then swipes her thumb across her eyebrows softly and starts caressing her face.

Villanelle, still confused about how they got here, starts asking questions about the days' events.

* * *

'What happened to us, Eve? How did we get here? All I remember is waffles, a trap, and being followed by a couple of assassins. After that, the rest is a blur."

"Babe, l'll tell you everything in a little while, maybe after we've eaten and had a good night's sleep? Is that okay?"

At the mention of food, Villanelle perks up. _" **I'm so hungry that my stomach thinks my throat's been cut**_ **."**

"Well, honey, you did throw your breakfast up all over my lap, so that doesn't really surprise me, with _your_ appetite. I AM relieved to see that it is as healthy as ever, which is a 

very good sign that you're recovering from the concussion."

"Oh, that's right. That dickhead hit me in the head, didn't he! Wait...I puked on you? Sorry???"

"It's okay, really. I _was_ driving like a maniac trying to get us out of there, and you really couldn't help it."

Eve allows it to sink in that this conversation is not going to wait, so she resigns herself to telling Villanelle what happened, though she is beyond exhausted.

* * *

"You spotted the assassins in the coffee shop across the street from the cafe we were in, so we made a little show of going to the loo together. Once we went into the restroom,

you wanted to lure them away from me, but I refused to leave you, so you gave me one of your knives. We lured them down to the water's edge, and then confronted them. 

They both had guns on us, and when they pulled me away from you, you tried to get back to me. When the one leveled his gun at you, he said "Helene sends her regards."

So before he could fire off a shot, you took the gun away from him, breaking his wrist. It was really quite impressive, you'll have to teach me that trick, by the way."

"I will, and I'll teach you a lot more than that. What happened next?"

"When you broke his wrist, you turned the gun back on him. It all happened so fast, but it still plays in slow motion for me. The guy that had me held back came after you. in hindsight, I

guess Helene really wants you alive, because he didn't try to shoot you. Instead he hit you in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking you out. But as you were going down,

you somehow hit the money shot and killed him right in the face. Literally."

"Really!!! Wait, what happened to the other guy?"

"Oh, him...yeah, I killed him...in the neck. When he hit you in the head, he wasn't focused on me, so I took advantage of the situation. I knew I had to kill him to protect us,

so I did it. The funny thing is, I don't even feel bad about it. It was us or him, and I chose us without giving it a second thought."

* * *

Villanelle reaches up to take Eve's hand, and pulls it down to her mouth, kissing her fingertips. "What happened next? How did we get out of there?"

Eve looks down at Villanelle with such tenderness, that she can feel it all over her body, tears spilling out across her face. Eve notices, and gently wipes her tears away, then continues.

"Well, I knew we had to get away from there as quickly as possible, so I looked for the quickest exit I could find, which just happened to be the speed boat docked a few

hundred meters away. I was still on an adrenaline rush, so I was able to heave you over my shoulders with our rucksacks, and haul us down to the boat. Once I got us to

the boat, I loaded us up, and thankfully the keys were in the ignition, so I fired up the boat, hauled ass, and never looked back."

"Wow, Eve! You are quite the partner in crime! Do you realize what you have done? You saved my life, our life."

"Oh, there's something else I think you should know. I kinda left a love note for Helene to find."

"A _LOVE_ NOTE!?!?! WHAAAT???"

Eve, suddenly feeling a little sheepish, bites her lower lip, and confesses to Villanelle about her handiwork, which produces a hearty laugh from Villanelle, making her head pound.

"Oh, God, don't make me laugh, it still hurts!"

Eve, you are so extra, I can't believe you left her a nastygram. I'm just sad that we won't get to see her face when she reads it."


	6. Dinner with The Listers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claire De Lune (Debussy Consort)
> 
> I'll Be Fine (Palace)

A short while later, Ann comes in to the living room to announce dinner. Villanelle bounces up at the mention of food, a little too fast, and starts to

feel lightheaded again. "Whoa!" As she collapses back onto the couch, Eve looks at her girlfriend and says "Slow down, Spider Monkey! The food's not going anywhere." 

"Spider Monkey?"

Eve grins at Villanelle, but offers no explanation for the pet name. "Let's shovel some food into your pie hole and then get some sleep. Tomorrow, once we've had some sleep, we can

plan our next move." 

Eve stands up to face Villanelle, and guides her slowly to her feet, before leading her into the dining room to join Anne and Ann for dinner.

Anne and Ann had a feast prepared for their unexpected company. A standing rib roast with au jus, roasted Brussel sprouts with sweet potatoes, baby greens, warm croissants, and for

dessert, a decadent chocolate mousse with fresh raspberries. At the sight of the table full of food, Villanelle's mouth was practically watering. 

She looked at Eve, and said "When was the last time I actually ate?" 

"It's been a hot minute, babe, but please try to NOT inhale the entire table. Remember, Cristina said SMALL meals, lots of fluids, and NO wine for you, doll face."

"Technically, wine is just liquid grapes, so it **_could_** be classified as a frood AND a fuit, no?"

"Uh, don't you mean a food and a fruit? No, babe...Nice try though!" 

Villanelle sticks out her tongue at Eve.

"Are you offering? Don't stick it out unless you plan to use it!"

"Oh, I'm offering. I'm ALWAYS offering!"

"You're concussed, V."

"Yeah, so what's your point? I am still offering!" 

* * *

Over dinner, Villanelle gets to know Anne and Ann a little better and discovers that Anne is quite the world traveler, much like she is. They enjoy discussing Paris and Berlin,

their favorite places to frequent when they go, and begin talking of visiting Switzerland. When they start talking about Switzerland, Eve takes the opportunity to ask Anne why she didn't 

tell her that she was summoning Cristina to the hall.

"So, why didn't you tell me that Cristina was here?"

"There wasn't a reason, really. We needed someone discreet and Cristina and Meredith are the two most private doctors that I know. Mer is in Switzerland with the kids, and 

since Cristina is already in the area for a consult, she was the one we called."

"Wait, Meredith is in Switzerland too?"

"Oh, yeah. I think that you and Cristina have a lot of catching up to do. She'll be back to give Villanelle another checkup tomorrow afternoon. I think you both have some

things to share with each other."

Eve looks over at Villanelle and takes her hand. "Yes, I do have some things to share with her, though Villanelle kind of let THAT cat out of the bag already." Villanelle grins and shrugs,

happy and sated now that she's eaten herself into a food coma. "I can't be held accountable for anything that I may have said. I'm concussed, remember?"

Anne laughs. "Like NOBODY could tell that you two are totally in love with each other..." 

Ann pipes up. "Anne honey, don't give the lovebirds such a hard time. We were like that once, remember?"

Eve and Villanelle both start laughing. "Once? You two are like a well-oiled machine with the way you finish each other's sentences, and gravitate around each other. It's a little

ridiculous actually, how cavity-sweet you are together. I'm very happy to see you two so in love. Anne, you finally found someone who can keep up with you and 

your antics."

"Thank you, Eve. I'm happy that you finally got in touch with yourself. You know, the day I met you, my gaydar went off, but 

I never said anything because I knew that you hadn't figured it out yet. But, we all figure it out sooner or later, right?"

"Yeah, I only wish I hadn't fought against it so hard when I first started figuring it out. But I suppose we have to go through hell before we can get to heaven, right?"

"We all have our paths to travel. But now you have friends and family that you can count on, and you have each other. And whatever mess this is that you are both in,

we will find a way to get you out of it so that you can find your slice of heaven, wherever that may be."

"Tomorrow, after we've had breakfast, we'll take you both to the Chaumiere. I built it for Ann when we first got together, and I have a feeling that y'all may want to have a little

quiet time to yourselves after everything that you have been through over the last several days."

Eve and Villanelle say it at the same time. "That sounds amazing, thank you!" 

"And so it begins!!!" Everyone laughs. 

* * *

"James has set your bedroom up for you, and I'm sure you'll both be wanting a bath. Your towels are set out by the bathtub, and there is an assortment of bath salts and bubble bath

for you to choose from. Why don't y'all go on upstairs and relax, get some rest, and we'll wake you for breakfast. In the meantime, Anne and I will start working on a plan

to help you get out of this situation that you're in."

V. "I don't think that this is something that you can help us with, but we truly do appreciate all that you have already done to help us."

"Try not to underestimate us. We have a lot of connections and are quite adept at getting people out of scrapes. I know that it's hard for you to trust people, but you trust Eve and Eve 

trusts us. So you can trust us. If we can help in any way, we WILL help, I promise."

Ann hugs Villanelle, and Villanelle awkwardly hugs Ann back. Aside from Eve and Konstantin, Villanelle is not accustomed to hugging people, so the feeling is foreign to her.

"Thank you. We'll see you in the morning." Villanelle takes Eve's hand to go upstairs and have a bath.

* * *

Villanelle sits down on the stool in the bathroom and watches as Eve prepares their bathwater. She gets lost in her thoughts, wondering what she did to deserve Eve. She has never felt a 

true connection with anyone before, really not feeling much of anything as far back as she can remember. Until Eve, that is. What is it about her? When they touch, she feels it

everywhere, and when they aren't touching, she feels like something is missing. For the first time, she feels truly tethered to another soul, like she's found her home.

Eve snaps her out of her daze. "Hey babe, are you okay?"

"Ehm, yeah. Just tired I suppose."

Eve clears her throat. "Would you like some help getting undressed?"

Villanelle grins. "Always."

Eve steps up to Villanelle and gently raises her shirt over her head, tossing it aside. She then takes off her bra, taking in the sight before her as if it's the first time she's seen her

girlfriend bare. As Eve looks into Villanelle's beautiful hazel eyes, she leans in and kisses her gently, before helping her stand. She then slides Villanelle's pants and underwear down 

and holds onto her as she steps out of them.

(Villanelle can technically undress herself, but it feels so wonderful to be taken care of like this, that she allows Eve to do whatever she wants).

(Eve also knows that Villanelle can take care of herself, but she's basking in the realization that Villanelle feels safe enough to allow Eve to care for her, and Eve is determined to never let

Villanelle down again).


	7. Eve's Wet Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve has a wet dream, will Villanelle ever let her live it down?  
> Probably not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will always squish these two together, because I am so ridiculously in love with their characters. If you are not soft for Villaneve, this fic likely won't be for you because I think that they've had enough angst toward one another over the last three seasons. I'm ready for them to find their happy place together ❤️

Villanelle and Eve were both so exhausted from the day's activities that Villanelle fell asleep while Eve was washing her hair for her, and Eve fell asleep shortly after, with Villanelle's

head laid back on Eve's chest.

A knock on the bathroom door woke them up. "Hey, are y'all alright in there? You've been in there for over an hour, so I'm checking to make sure that everything is okay."

The knock on the door startled Villanelle, causing her to jump, sloshing water out on to the floor. "Yes, my apologies. We must have fallen asleep, but we'll be right out."

Eve cleaned up the mess on the floor and drained the tub while Villanelle dried herself. Villanelle then reached for Eve to dry her off, and pulled her into her arms. Eve looked up at 

Villanelle, then closed her eyes, as they shared a gentle kiss. Once they dried off, they put on the robes that Ann left for them, brushed their teeth then padded off

to the guest bedroom and fell asleep almost immediately. 

The next morning, Villanelle woke before Eve, feeling much better after a good night's sleep, and noticed Eve asleep on her chest, their legs intertwined.

Villanelle is accustomed to waking up in a puddle of her own drool, but she's never woken up to someone else drooling all over _her..._ until today. 

Oh, poor Eve, she's never going to live this one down!

As she is gazing at her girlfriend, she can't help but smile at how cute she is, her beautiful hair splayed all over, mouth open, drooling everywhere, and snoring lightly. 

Villanelle finds herself feeling thankful that Eve doesn't snore like a lumberjack, and can't fight the giggle that she feels bubbling to the surface.. Eve finally begins to awaken to the

sounds of Villanelle's stifled giggling. Much to her horror horror horror, she realizes that she is lying in a puddle of her own making...all OVER Villanelle's chest!!!

Eve rolls off of Villanelle, mortified and covering her face in the blankets, rolling back and forth as Villanelle starts laughing harder and harder until she is gasping for air.

"Eve, the least you could do is offer me a towel!"

"Oh my God, V... You are such an asshole!"

"Were you having a wet dream? I mean, I know it happens, so I'm not judging!"

"Shut up!!!"

"It must have been a _really_ good dream, because I woke up wet too! You know, you could at least share so that we both get to enjoy it."

"I'm envisioning you with duck tape over your mouth, right about now."

"Oooh, Eeevvveee, kinky!!! Where do I sign up for that?"

"I'll show you kinky, alright."

"Promise?"

"Oh, I promise."

"Ohh, good! Now...how about that towel."

Eve rubs her drool puddle all over Villanelle's chest, then kisses her. "There ya go...all clean."

Villanelle grabs Eve and starts tickling her, which starts Wrestle-Mania 2020.

At the end of their battle, Eve came out the victor, with Villanelle blaming her concussion for the L in her column.

"Sore loser."

"Shut up."

* * *


	8. Secret's in the Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Ann have a conversation and decide that they should go on holiday!
> 
> Or will they help Villaneve with their little escape plan??? 
> 
> Can we kill two birds with one stone???
> 
> Maaayyyyybbbbbeeeeee!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbeque Bess (Patti LaBelle)
> 
> Cool Down Yonder (Marion Williams)

After Eve and Villanelle went upstairs to bathe, Anne looks at Ann. "I cannot BELIEVE that Eve fell in love with an assassin! I wonder what it is about Villanelle? I mean, the age difference

alone!" Ann clears her throat...

"Um...honey?"

"Oh...yeah."

"Don't start becoming judgmental in your old age, Granny." Ann winks at Anne. "I've only just met them, but from what I can see,

they seem to be quite compatible, and they obviously love each other."

"But an assassin?"

"So you were more concerned about their age difference than about the fact that she's a

professional assassin? Don't be so quick to judge, Anne. Perhaps she is an Idgy Threadgoode kind of girl and ridding the world of people like Frank Bennett?"

"Seriously? You're pulling out a Fried Green Tomatoes reference on me?"

"But of course! What kind of lesbian would I be if I didn't mention one of the greatest love stories from YOUR era, ya' old goat?"

"Well, it wasn't Idgy who killed Frank, it was Sipsy. She just helped cover it all up...but I get your point. Brat."

"Secret's in the sauce!" they say in unison.

"Yes, but you love me anyway. Besides, you've known Eve for years. Do you really think that she would bring her here if she were a threat to us?"

"No, she wouldn't."

"Alright. So lets allow them to get some rest, and perhaps we will be

able to get more information from them tomorrow, then see what we can do to help them get out of whatever mess it is that they are in."

"Yes, dear. Now, do you want to go bring Argus in so that I can lock the chickens up for the night? I don't feel like tripping over him in the dark, and he's always in the way."

* * *

The next morning, Anne and Ann wake up before Eve and Villanelle, and get breakfast started. The smell of fresh brewed coffee and frying bacon makes its way up the stairs

and into Eve and Villanelle's senses, eventually waking them up. A while later, they make it down the stairs and join the Ann(e)s. 

"Good morning, sleepy heads! How did y'all sleep...after you got out of the bathtub."

"I don't remember falling asleep, but when I woke up, I was drenched!" 

Eve elbows Villanelle and cuts the most sinister side-eye at her that she can muster, causing Villanelle to wince..."Hey, I'm still injured, remember?"

Anne laughs "Uh oh...trouble in paradise already?" 

"A whole lot more than your head's going to be hurting if you don't shut up."

Villanelle rolls her eyes dramatically. "Oh, I'm so scared." 

Ann speaks up. "Now now, ladies...no violence before breakfast."

* * *

After breakfast is served, and everyone is eating, they begin to discuss a plan for escaping The Twelve.

"I had an exit strategy planned for us, when we were working the Peel case in Rome. I have money and passports for Eve and myself stashed in the ruins, but we need to 

get there to get it, and we need to do it without being noticed."

"You have passports for us?"

"Yes. I had a whole plan worked out, but it obviously did not go as I had imagined it in my head."

"Babe, I had no idea!"

"I have more than money and passports. I never told you, but I bought us a cabin in Seward, Alaska. The view is breathtaking from the porch. There's also good road 

access into Anchorage, and we can go hiking on Exit Glacier, which is practically at our back door. We can be a normal couple. Watch movies, cuddle by the fire,

get jobs. There is even a wildlife rescue there that I wouldn't mind working for."

"Oh I can see it now. The completely normal lesbian couple with pet caribou and pet foxes and bears, oh my!"

"Even if we don't commit to moving there, we still have a place that we can go that's just ours. I put the cabin in our "married" names so there's no way to trace it back to us."

"Our " _married_ " names? What IS our married name, exactly?"

"Well, I went with Astankova. It's a popular last name, and Alaska has a large Russian population. There are other Astankova's there, so tracking us down with 

that last name would prove to be quite difficult, and the LAST thing that The Twelve would expect me to do is use my actual last name."

"Well, that IS kind of genius, and I love the idea of taking your last name." Eve smiles, leans over and kisses Villanelle.

Anne, listening to the plan, has an idea. "What if Ann and I take a holiday to Rome, and pick up your stuff for you? That way, y'all won't be spotted by anyone who 

may be looking for you! You both can stay here and look after the place while we are gone, play house, check out the Chaumiere, enjoy some quiet time together."

Ann pipes in, "Oh that DOES sound wonderful! It has been a while since we've gone on a holiday, and I ADORE taking trips with you, love."

Eve and Villanelle look to each other, then back to Anne and Ann. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Anne and Ann, in unison. "We will be happy to do it!"

Villanelle tells Anne "We need to pick up a couple of burner phones so that we can stay in touch while y'all are there."

"I'll go into town later today and pick them up. Ann, why don't you have James book us a flight and hotel to Rome while I run into town, and you can take the girls out to 

the Chaumiere."


	9. Is it a Chaumiere or is it a Fuck Hut?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann takes Eve and Villanelle on a tour of the grounds, including the Chaumiere.

After breakfast, Anne heads into town to pick up the burner phones while Ann, Eve, and Villanelle take a walk on the grounds of Shibden Hall. 

"Shibden Hall was built around 1420 and was owned by three different families prior to the Listers acquiring the property. Anne had the library added on once she

inherited Shibden. We decided that it needed some upgrades once I moved in with her, so we added the terrace garden, the rock garden and the lake. While we 

continue to keep chickens, goats, our horse named Percy, and cows, Anne doesn't want it to be considered an old farm, though it still is an old farm. I absolutely love it here, and you

know,

home is where the heart is. My heart is and always will be with Anne, and she loves this old farm, just don't tell her I called it an 'old farm,' she gets testy about that for some reason."

They walk over to the stable, where Percy is eating hay. 

Villanelle is fascinated with him, and goes over to pet the horse. She picks up the brush nearby and starts brushing him. 

"Well, she's a natural with horses, huh." 

"Apparently so." Eve says, in mild surprise. She realizes that as well as her and Villanelle know each other in some ways, they continually surprise each other with the little things that 

they don't yet know about one another. As Ann continues to talk, Eve gets lost in her thoughts while she watches Villanelle interact with the horse. 

"At some point, we'll have to take you to the museum in town, where Lister Chaise is kept. It's one of the oldest surviving carriages in the world. It was built

in the 1700's and it's in it's original state, with the Lister Coat of Arms painted on the sides. It's really quite beautiful and well preserved."

"That sounds amazing, perhaps we can go when you and Anne come back from Rome."

(Eve only half hears what Ann is saying as she's watching Villanelle, but she decides in that moment that she will do everything that she can to make sure that Villanelle always feels

happy and loved for the rest of her life. The first half of her life was for shit, and Eve cannot change that, but she CAN make sure that Villanelle knows that she can count on her and that

she will always stand by her side, regardless of what their future hold for them). 

Anne pulls back into the drive as they are walking out of the barn. She sees the trio as they are walking out of the barn, and joins them. 

"Have you made it out to the Chaumière yet?"

"No, I was actually bringing them there next, so your timing is perfect, as always." Ann steps into Anne's arms and plants a soft kiss on her mouth. "Let's take them there together, shall

we? You can tell them all about how you built it for us." Ann knows how this is Anne's pride and joy, and loves hearing her tell the story of how the Chaumiere came to be, so she is

more than happy to let Anne narrate this part of the Shibden journey for their guests.

"Ladies, are y'all ready to see my pride and joy?"

Villanelle and Eve, again...at the same time..."Sure!"

As they are walking along the cobblestone walkway, Anne and Ann share a knowing little smile toward each other, which Eve and Villanelle catch immediately. 

"So, what is it that you aren't telling us?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wait. You'll see soon enough."

Eve and Villanelle share a side-eye'd suspicious look, which makes Anne and Ann laugh. Anne just shakes her head. "I promise I'm not leading you to your deaths, if that's what

concerns you. Trust me, you will love it."

As the Chaumiere comes into view, all of the women stop and take a long look at what sits before them. On the left side of the property, overlooking the valley, there it sits. A 

beautiful little cottage with a thatched roof, smoke rising from the chimney, the building surrounded by an assortment of wildflowers and wild jasmine entwined in the porch railings. 

As they walk up to the porch, Anne starts telling the story of how the Chaumiere came to be. 

"When Ann and I first started seeing each other, I wanted to surprise her with a place that was ours and ours alone. With my Aunt and Uncle still alive, and Ann's relatives not supportive of

our relationship, I wanted a place where we could be alone together without judgment. I remembered seeing these beautiful little thatch huts scattered about the countryside in France

during my travels, which inspired the design. I found them to be profoundly romantic, which is why I chose the design in the first place."

Villanelle being Villanelle speaks up..."So, you built yourselves a fuck hut and gave it a fancy name." Eve chokes on her water again. 

Anne looks at Eve. "You do that a lot, don't you."

"I can't really help it with this one." as she pointedly looks at Villanelle. 

"What! It's true!!!" 

Everyone laughs and Anne says "Yes, I suppose it is true, but not many people know it's here as we don't have too many visitors. We like our privacy, so we are very selective about 

who we bring to Shibden, and even MORE selective about who we show the Chaumiere to."

"Anyway, you are more than welcome to come out here anytime you like...when you just want to get away from it all and spend some...[wink wink] quality time alone together. Make

yourselves at home." Anne pulls out her pocket watch and looks at the time. "Oh dear, Dr. Yang will be here within the hour to check on you, Villanelle. We should start heading back."

"Oh, yeah, your twin sister! It makes me question what else I don't know about you, Eve Polastri!" 

"Oh I have no doubt that there are things I don't yet know about you either, Vil. But isn't that half the fun? Getting to know and discover new things about each other that we didn't know 

before?"

"Oh yeah...I guess I should tell you that I have two brothers, Pytor and Bor'ka. I knew about Pytor, but Bor'ka I just recently found out about. But we will discuss them later."

"Oi!!! See, more things we didn't know about each other!"

"Maybe we'll talk later...in the Fuck Hut." 

* * *

As the couples are walking back up toward the house, a black Acura MDX pulls into the drive. 

Anne looks at her pocket watch. "Oh, she's a little early! I suppose that it's good that we came back."

Eve asks "Who is that?"

'It's your sister, you goofball!"


	10. The Ties That Bind Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Cristina have a long overdue talk

"She used to only ride motorcycles. She was never the type to enjoy being in a car, I wonder what's changed?"

"That family life will change you, you know."

Eve looks perplexed but simply nods her head. "I suppose so." She realizes that it really HAS been a long time since her and Cristina have spoken, and they really do 

have a lot of catching up to do. 

"Hey, Sis! Thank you for coming back to check on my girl. She seems to be doing much better after a good night's sleep and a "Small" breakfast."

Villanelle hears Eve refer to her "my girl" which makes her feel as giddy as a schoolgirl with a huge crush on someone who has just kissed her.

Villanelle follows up with "I am feeling MUCH better, thanks. You have both taken extraordinary care of me. Soooo, can we discuss the lab coat and stethoscope loaner?"

"Oh my God, V! You would remember that, wouldn't you." Eve rolls her eyes and shakes her head as Cristina and Eve both start laughing.

Villanelle pulls Eve in and kisses her mouth. "Ummm, you act like we've never met, or something."

"Yeah yeah...brat."

Villanelle shrugs and grins at Eve.

After Cristina concludes her reassessment of Villanelle, Eve invites her to go for a walk around the grounds, so that they can catch up. So much has changed since the last time

they had spoken and they both have much to share. She asks Villlanelle along as well, because being away from her for even a little while makes her feel anxious and empty inside, and

she wants V to know that she is included. She feels that by including her, it may give her a glimpse of what it feels like to be part of a family unit, and she knows that Villanelle has never

really had that type of relationship in her life...until now. 

"Anne mentioned your 'family life' when I asked where your motorcycle was. What's going on with you? Have you had a family I don't know about yet?"

"Well, I do have a family..You remember Meredith, yes?"

"Of course, she's pretty unforgettable. Have you and Meredith finally hooked up?"

"Finally?"

"Yes. Finally...I always felt that y'all had something special between you. Something that ran deeper than being colleagues or friends, so it wouldn't surprise me in the least if

you and Mer were something.....more. Besides, it may be a twin thing, being sort of 'in tune' with you."

"Well, this is going much easier than I would have ever imagined. I honestly didn't think you paid enough attention to notice. But yes, Derek was the love of her life, until he was killed

in a traffic accident. She was going through hell, dealing with his death, trying to raise the kids on her own, and being pregnant with their third child. It was just too much to handle

alone." Cristina continues to speak, thankful that she has this time to spend with her twin and her new girlfriend. 

(Family living really has changed her in ways that she would have never imagined with Owen or Preston. She had never wanted to be a mother, never wanted

a family, but Meredith had always been her person, her chosen family, beginning the first day of their internship together at Seattle-Grace many moons ago). 

"When Meredith and the kids came to Switzerland, we talked about everything and decided that we should buy a home together, considering that she came with two kids with a third on 

the way." 

"Anyway, you know that Mer has always been my person. Being with her throughout the pregnancy, and experiencing it every step of the way through the morning sickness, the first kicks,

going to the store at 3 in the morning to satisfy her cravings, I sort of felt like a spouse with a pregnant wife. It was all pretty surreal, if I'm being totally honest. ME!!! Eve, you know me.

Would you EVER have imagined ME...a parent???"

"No, you were always too ambitious with your career to make time for a family. So I am a little (she makes a gesture with her hands)...mind blown. I am very happy for you.

So tell me how it happened for you? I can just hear Omma now. Twin lesbian daughters!!! Does she know about you and Mer?"

"Yes, and no. She knows that Meredith and I bought a house and are raising the kids together, but she doesn't know about the extent of our 

relationship. I have considered telling her, so that she will feel like a proper Grandma, but I haven't quite figured out how to approach that subject yet."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"Yes, well...it sounds like I won't be the only one who has some beans to spill, so HA!!! Twins going down on that ship together!"

"YEEEESSSSHHHHH. Anyway, tell me how you and Mer actually got together."

"Well, I was in the room with Mer when Ellis was born. Can you believe it? You KNOW I've never been interested in anything dealing with the GynieSquad, those pink scrubs are just not

my color...at all....but I was in there with her, did the whole Lamaze thing with her, everything. She nearly crushed my hand!!! But when I cut the cord... when we heard her first cry, and

they placed that baby on her chest, something happened. It didn't even register at first, but I was so overwhelmed, that I leaned in and kissed her and then kissed the baby.

I crawled into bed with her and held her and the baby, and it just felt right. At first, I thought it was purely hormonal and I tried to not dwell on it, but the feelings just kept getting

stronger with each passing day, so we finally addressed it. At some point along the way, we fell in love with each other, but we simply didn't realize what was happening until

I kissed her that day. It was like a flashlight lit up the darkness and all of its light focused in on what we had neglected to notice all along. We haven't looked back since.

And now you know why I gave up my motorcycle."

"Well, that's a very good reason to give it up. Can I have it?"

Villanelle says "Absolutely not! But can I have it?" 

Cristina laughs at the women. "Neither of you can have it. I sold it to a colleague, so that little problem is solved! So now, sis, tell me how you met Villanelle. I know it's got to be

something really good, or you would have taken her to hospital for her concussion and Anne wouldn't have called me to the Hall."

"It's a very long story, so I'll give you the cliff notes version. You know my fascination with female assassins and serial killers, right? Well, when I was working for MI5, I was 

collecting data on various murders of infuential people around the world. Ones I thought may be the work of a female assassin. No signature, but there was a certain flair to the

kills that captured my attention. Each kill had style. They were never the same, and no one ever took credit for them, so I knew that someone had a hit list but no one had linked 

any of the murders, and assumed that they were random. Anyway, I lost my job at MI5 for conducting an illegal investigation and secretly recording a conversation that I had with

the only living witness to one of the assassinations. I then was offered an under-the-table job working for MI6, because the team leader liked how I think outside the box, make 

insane suggestions, and my intuition. Long story short, I got to investigate the way I wanted to, and found myself obsessed with a certain honey-blonde haired goddess with 

beautiful hazel eyes, and ended up in a cat and mouse game with her, both of us chasing the other and watching each other, equally obsessed with one other."

Eve decided to gloss over the parts where she had stabbed Villanelle in her flat in Paris and when Villanelle had shot her in Rome...for now. Perhaps someday, she will finish that story

but for today, Eve felt it best to not dredge up the past because it's all irrelevant now. 

"At the end of my time with MI6, and at the end of Villanelle's employment with The Twelve, I received a call from V to meet her at a dance hall because she needed some help with

something. So I met her there, and we talked, and then we danced together. Being in her arms like that? The intimacy of it all...it felt like coming home, and I knew then that with her is 

where I am supposed to be. That everything that I have been through in my life, every step that I have taken, every move I made, led me to her." 

Villanelle interjected. "It took you long enough. I always knew, though it took me a long time to get to where I needed to be, for you. I know that I, we...still have a long journey ahead 

of us, but with you by my side, there is nothing that we can't do."

"We're family. All of us. And these are the ties that bind us together."

Cristina tells them "When y'all take care of what business it is that you need to finish, come see us in Switzerland. Mer would love to have y'all over, and you can meet the kids."

"Sounds like a plan." Eve looks at her watch. "Well, it's almost lunch time. Would you like to join us? Anne never eats lunch but Ann does, and I know you're hungry, V. You're always

hungry."

"Sure, let's eat! I don't need to be back until 3 for my next consult."

* * *


	11. Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle opens up to Eve about the events that took place in Russia.

After lunch, Eve and Villanelle choose to take another walk to digest their food and to sneak off to the Chaumiére since they hadn't been inside yet. As they are walking toward the building, Villanelle begins to feel the anxiety rising in her chest. She know that she needs to tell Eve what happened in Russia, and she knows that she won't be able to relax until she knows that Eve won't leave her. This may be the one thing that makes Eve realize that she's not worthy of love, that she truly is the monster that Heléne said that she is. 

"Eve. I need to tell you something, and it's not going to be easy for you to hear, any more than it is going to be easy for me to confess. I hope you won't leave me after I tell you this, but you may, and if you do, I won't blame you. And if you want to leave, I won't stop you."

"Honey, I am not going to leave you, regardless of what it is that you need to say to me. I promise. I love you and there's nothing that you can say that will change that."

Villanelle fights back the tears that are threatening to come to the surface, her bottom lip trembling. Eve can sense the pain that Villanelle is in. "Baby, what is it? I'm not going anywhere. I swear it. I need for you to trust me and to have faith in me...in us...in what we have."

Villanelle nods silently, then takes a deep breath. "Eve, Konstantin told me that my family was alive. All of these years as my handler, as my friend, and he never told me. He was the closest thing I had to a father since my own dad died. Not until he saw that he was losing his control over me did he divulge this information. I think that this was another one of his tricks to try to separate us. it seems everyone...Konstantin, Dasha, Helene, and even Carolyn were trying everything that they could to keep us apart, using us and manipulating us, to carry out their own agendas. This is what he thought the ace up his sleeve was...telling me that my family was alive. He knew, Eve! He always knew." 

They reach the Chaumiere and Eve opens the door, leading Villanelle inside. She takes her by the hand and leads her to the loveseat in front of the fireplace, and pulls her into her arms, holding her close. She gently strokes her hair as Villanelle continues, her tears flowing freely now. Eve looks down at her love, and wonders how she ever thought that she was a true psychopath. She is clearly able to feel, able to love, and able to care. 

"Konstantin told me where to find my family, that they were in Grismet, so I hopped on the next train. Eve, I've always felt like I don't belong anywhere, like I didn't have a place in this world to call home. And after meeting them, I felt even more lost and alone, like I don't have a home, a place that I can call my own, a family to belong to..until you, that is. Before you, Konstantin was the closest thing that I had to a family, but when he betrayed me in Rome, I realized that he's not family."

"You are not alone, love, and you never will be alone again, as long as you'll have me. You belong with me, and I belong with you. Wherever we go on this planet, as long as we're together, we're home. Home is not so much a place, but more where your heart is, and my heart is with you, so no matter where we are, we're home."

"I haven't told you everything yet, Eve, so please don't make promises that you cannot keep."

" V. Baby. No matter what you tell me, I've told you...I promise you that I will not abandon you and I will not leave you. I need you in my arms as badly as I need the air in my lungs. You are everything to me and I refuse to go another day without you by my side. Whatever happens, we will deal with it together, okay?"

Villanelle looks into Eve's eyes and is overwhelmed with the truth that is written all over her face. She struggles to find the courage to continue, but the longer they are looking into each other's souls, the easier she finds it to tell Eve everything that happened that night in Russia. 

"While I was in Russia, I discovered that my mother, Tatiana, and my brother Pytor, were in fact still alive. I also found out that I have another half-brother, Bor'ka, from my mother's second marriage. While I was there, I could see what my mother was doing to Bor'ka. Eve, it was almost as if I was watching my own childhood through his eyes. She's not good. She has a darkness in her, and I could see how it was affecting my little brother. She has most everyone else fooled, but not me. She never wanted me around because she knew I could see through the facade that she hid behind. I am my mother's daughter, but she refused to acknowledge it, and kicked me out of the house...again. So, I did something that I cannot take back, as badly as I would like to. I killed her, Eve. I killed my own mother. And her husband and his son and his son's girlfriend. I got Bor'ka out of the house and led him to the barn, where Pytor was sleeping, and I blew the house up. I left them plenty of money to start over, and some extra so that Bor'ka can go see Elton John."

"Elton John?"

"Yes, he's a huge Elton John fan. He may be a little bit obsessed, but I think it may be due to the fact that he feels like he can relate to him. I think my little brother is like me. He just needs to be able to express himself without the fear of his family turning their backs on him because he may be gay. I know he's young still, but I knew my preferences early on as well, so I am not going to be one to say that he's too young to know what he wants. He's a great kid and deserves to be able to be true to himself without judgement. Pytor won't judge him, and he will take care of him, and I will do what I can to help them move on with their lives."

"Eve, I can still smell the fire in my nostrils sometimes, I have nightmares about her, she haunts me. She has always haunted me. I thought that if I killed her, it would make me feel better but it didn't. It made me feel even worse. I have never felt guilty about any of my marks, but my mother and her family were not marks. I don't know what to do with this feeling, or how to deal it. I feel as if it's eating me alive from the inside out, but the worst part is worrying about how you feel about me now that you know the truth."

Eve ponders how to say what she wants to say and is intent on not alienating Villanelle or making her feel like she's a monster. "Baby, I do not think any less of you for what you did. What you did? I won't excuse it with a "she deserved it." However, you did what you did and there is no going back and changing it. You did it with the intent of saving your little brother a fate similar to your own. Do you know what that is, Oksana?"

Eve is looking at Villanelle intently, desperate to ensure that she makes the connection to her soul before she utters the next sentence. "That's love, baby. While it hurts you to think about what you did to your mother, your heart was in the right place."

Villanelle can't stop the flood of tears, nor the sob that escapes her throat. Eve pulls her in as close as she can, placing kisses on her forehead, and rocks with her, whispering into her ear with a soothing voice, repeating the words, "You're okay, it's all going to be okay. Let it out, baby. Just let it out."

Once her sobs start to subside, she feels utterly exhausted. 

"So you don't hate me. You're not afraid of what I'm capable of? You're not afraid that I may do something similar to you, that my monster won't rear its head toward you someday?"

"No to all of it, Baby. I know how much you love me, and I know that you will never hurt me. Besides, you worship the quicksand I walk in and I worship the quicksand that you walk in. We are destined by fate and I know it deep in my soul that we were meant to find one another. So whatever happens from this point moving forward, it's you and me, to the grave."

Villanelle ponders this for a minute. "To the grave. You know that I love you? You told me in Rome said that I don't know what it means to love someone, but I do. I know what it is to love you."

"I know. I knew it when you let me walk away on that bridge. You know that I'm not yours to possess, but I _**AM**_ yours. I am yours to love, and you are mine to love. I love you, Villanelle, and I make this promise to you that I will not let you down again. I was an idiot and fought so hard against how I felt that I didn't stop to think about how I made _YOU_ feel. I regret that I rejected you at every pass because I was afraid of my own feelings, afraid to go with everything that my heart was screaming at me to do. I know that now."

"So, here we are. Juntos para siempre?"

"Si, mi amor."

"Ahhh, you know Spanish?"

"Un poco."

"Something else I have learned about you today! Sooo, how many languages can you speak?"

"Fluently? A few."

"So are you going to tell me which ones?"

"Nope! I rather enjoy surprising you with these little tidbits of knowledge, and it's fun to listen to you speak in other languages and think that I don't know what you are saying, but sometimes, I do know. While my skills aren't as polished and as flawless as yours, I can still comprehend a lot."

"Baby, that's delightfully evil! So, which language is your favorite? You already know that French is my favorite apart from English."

"Oh, baby, I love your English the best. But you know what I love even more? Your accent!!! Particularly when you are horny, it gets really thick...it's so sexy that it does things to my body, things that I can feel it all the way to my core."

"Oh!!! Really?"

"Really really."

(Villanelle smiles at the Shrek reference).


	12. A Sidebar: Any Thoughts?  Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're taking a brief look into Eve and Villanelle's minds to find out what they are REALLY thinking about.

_ **EVE** _

Eve has never felt the way that she feels for Villanelle about another living being, including her ex-husband. While she loved him, it wasn't the all-consuming encompassing love that she feels for Villanelle. She has been drawn to Villanelle since the first time they laid eyes on each other in that hospital bathroom. {Wear it down} still echoes in her mind. In that time of following, obsessing, and eventually falling in love, both women have become quite the expert on one another, magnets drawn to one another; a force beyond anything comprehendible. When she thinks of Villanelle, which is most hours of the day, she sees so much more than Dasha, Konstantin, or Anna ever saw, because they were not looking. All they saw was what they could get from her. To them, she was a tool that they would manipulate to do their bidding. While Konstantin has deeper feelings for Villanelle, and has a soft spot in his heart for her, his own self-serving interests bared precedence over his fatherly bond toward the assassin.

Eve began to understand so much after Rome, having so much time to herself to think whilst recovering from the gunshot wound that had been inflicted upon her by the beautiful assassin. Initially, she felt angry and hurt when she woke up alone in the hospital. Angry with Villanelle, but mostly angry with herself for turning away. She knew better than to turn her back, but she underestimated Villanelle's feelings of betrayal. She had plenty of time to consider the events that had unfolded, and how Carolyn and Konstantin manipulated them both. What Carolyn and Konstantin saw as weakness in the two women turns out to be their greatest strength. Love. Eve knows that she was wrong to tell Villanelle that she didn't understand what love was, because she knows without any doubt, that Villanelle truly loves her, and she understands what it entails to love another person. She allowed her the opportunity to walk away from her on Tower Bridge, but Eve just could not imagine a life without Villanelle in it, so she had no other choice but to turn around and run back to the person that she loves. She knows that they are bound by fate, tethered to one another by some invisible force, and that they were destined to find one another and be together. 

Eve is primarily upset with herself for denying her feelings for Villanelle. She was so consumed with thinking only of herself and of her failing marriage, that she neglected to see what her incessant denial was doing to Villanelle. Why did she spend so much time attempting to reconcile her milquetoast marriage with Niko? While he represented safety and security, there was no passion, no thrill, in their life together. It was a decent marriage and he was good to her, but it was not what Eve wanted or what she needed. The banality of their relationship was too much for Eve to accept any longer. Their relationship had run its course, and Eve's stubbornness nearly cost Niko his life. She knows that his attack was not her fault and she knows to not shoulder that burden, but she cannot help but feel partly responsible because Dasha utilized him in an attempt to manipulate Eve into thinking that Villanelle was his assailant. What Dasha did not take into account, however, was how well Eve truly knows Villanelle. She knew all along that it was not her who attacked Niko, and it was not in Villanelle's nature to torture Eve in this manner. If anything proved that point, it was Gemma's death instead of Niko's. 

When she looks at Villanelle, when she thinks of her, she sees one of the most complex people that she has ever encountered. She's exceedingly intelligent, hard-working, loyal, fiercely protective. She can be child-like at times, petulant, stubborn, and occasionally irritating. Naughty, sexy, loving and attentive. Clairvoyant. She always seems to know what Eve needs and when she needs it. When she thinks of what others have said about Villanelle, she feels her inner monster wanting to come out to play and strangle each and every person who has ever hurt her. She is not truly an agent of chaos, a monster, a perfect killing machine. She is a very intricate human being, capable of thinking, of feeling love and of loving another. When she thinks of Villanelle and of their future, she sees so much potential for a happy and fulfilling life together. She inspires Eve to want things that she has never had the desire for with Niko. She can imagine having a home with her, perhaps even children, a pet goat, and...a chicken or two...well maybe four...maybe more. (Eve knows how chicken math works, but she won't divulge that little equation to Villanelle until it's too late and they have a yard full of chickens)!!! Eve laughs to herself as she envisions Villanelle scratching her head and wondering where all these damn chickens came from.

Eve knows that she is so in love with Villanelle, that the thought of being without her is unbearable. If they cannot get out of this mess alive and together, then Eve resigns herself to going down WITH her partner. From this point on, Villanelle is going to have to accept that wherever she goes, Eve will be going with her. She already knows that they make a formidable team, and they each have strengths that the other may not possess. Eve has proven herself to be an asset and with some training, she will be better prepared to protect Villanelle and herself from The Twelve or anyone else who dares to be intent on causing them harm.

_**VILLANELLE** _

Villanelle, accustomed to being the object of desire for many a one night stand, has never felt this way for another person before. She had always considered sex a game, a mere means to an end, the sole purpose, reaching orgasm to quiet the monster living within her until it reared its head again. She enjoyed the chase, though she was bored by morning and wanted her conquest(s) out by the next day. Most have offered their number for repeats, but that was not what Villanelle had ever wanted. She was only able to satiate her monster with bloodshed or with sex, one not necessarily exclusive of the other. But with Eve, everything that she has ever known has shifted into another dimension. Before Eve, Villanelle would rarely allow anyone to touch her, for she always needed to be in control of every aspect of her life that she COULD control, and that included the bedroom.

When she looks at Eve, she sees the world, the moon, the stars, wrapped up into one living being. She never knew what love was until Eve crashed into her universe. She is everything to Villanelle. If she is to be completely consumed by someone, it will be Eve, for Eve makes her feel things that she never imagined she was capable of. All those years of listening to therapists, her trainers, even her own family, she assumed that she was incapable of normal human emotions and forming lasting bonds with another person. Eve proved them all wrong. When Eve showed up, she threw Villanelle off of her axis, completely unhinging her from everything that she had ever known to be "fact." While she is trying to make sense of all of these new emotions that she is experiencing, Eve is there holding her hand, taking the journey with her. She's her rock. The one person that she feels she can trust herself to be vulnerable with. While it has proven difficult to allow Eve within the walls that she has spent a lifetime building, she knows without any doubt, that Eve will not betray her and that she will protect her.

Eve makes Villanelle realize that she is capable of having a "normal" life, whatever that may entail. She has never wanted to tie herself to one person for the rest of her life, wanted the house with the white picket fence, kids, and pets and the normal mundane 9-5 job...it's all too cliche and heteronormative for her taste. However, she can imagine having a wonderfully fulfilling life with Eve. She would even consider marriage and a home with Eve, maybe even a pet chicken (FOR EVE) and perhaps a bearded dragon for her, but the idea of having a family frightens her. She is afraid of becoming her mother, harboring the same darkness that she did, and causing harm to her children and to her relationship with Eve. But when she dreams at night, she dreams of marrying the woman that she loves, dreams of a family to call her own, and dreams of too many chickens in the backyard. When she has this dream, she wakes up smiling, and she has an idea of what happiness feels like.

Villanelle has had plenty of time to consider what she wants out of life for her and Eve. When Konstantin divulged the news that changed Villanelle's life, that Eve was still alive, she knew that she had a second chance to make everything right, for her and for Eve. She knew that it would take communication and a lot of patience from both of them, but they could do it. They have gotten this far, thanks in no small part, to Eve, and Villanelle is determined to take them them to the finish line, by taking out The Twelve. She does not want to live a life where they can't relax, and the only way to do that will be to eradicate the organization. Even if she has to leave Eve behind, she will do whatever it takes to make them safe to live their lives happy and carefree. Villanelle decides that once they are free of The Twelve, she will take Eve back to that dance club and finish the dance that they had started, which was so rudely interrupted by Rhian.


	13. Calm within the Storm

As Eve holds Villanelle in her arms, she looks down at the woman that she has so hopelessly fallen in love with. Her inner monologue is in overdrive after listening to everything that Villanelle has just said to her. How did this beautiful creature manage to worm her way into her heart despite all of the fight that Eve had put up trying to deny its existence? Perhaps Konstantin was right. Villanelle IS the hungry caterpillar and Eve is the apple of her eye. The longer Eve holds Villanelle, and the more time she spends looking into those beautiful hazel eyes, the farther she falls. The more time she spends burrowing herself into Villanelle's neck, kissing the top of her head, and fully immersing herself in her scent, the deeper she falls in love. Eve THOUGHT she knew what love was, thought she knew what being in love with another person felt like, but now she realizes just how wrong she was. While she loved Niko, she was never IN love with him. She cared for him, but in the end, he was right. He deserved more than she could offer, and she knows now that her destiny is laying in her arms. How far they have come, since Eve made the conscious decision to turn around on that bridge. Since she decided that it was time to stop fighting fate, choosing instead embrace it with open arms, she finally found peace amidst all of the chaos that their lives had become. Eve and Villanelle's relationship, as it turns out, is the calm within the storm.

As they lay together cuddled on the loveseat, the rain starts to fall outside, bringing with it, a slight chill into the Chaumiere. Villanelle looks up at Eve, kisses her softly, then moves to get up. 

"Vil, Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, baby. As much as I don't want to move, I'm getting a bit chilly so I'm just going to put another log on the fire."

(Eve can't help but melt a little more with the way that Villanelle calls her 'baby').

"Oh. I hadn't noticed, but then again, you are sort of like my personal portable, living breathing furnace."

(Eve grins as Villanelle chuckles, delighted to be Eve's personal ANYTHING.)

"I've never much enjoyed the rain, but being in this little fuckhut with you, in front of this fireplace, I'm gaining a new appreciation for Mother Nature in all of her glory."

"It is ridiculously romantic, isn't it."

With that comment, Villanelle adds a second log onto the fire, and walks back over to where Eve is splayed across the loveseat, patiently waiting for her to return. She grabs the pillows off of the sofa and tosses them onto the rug, then holds her hand out for Eve to take. Eve takes her hand and stands to face her lover and is quickly drawn into a warm embrace with Villanelle burying her face in Eve's neck. Eve snakes her hands underneath Villanelle's shirt, lightly caressing her back with her fingers. Villanelle pulls back slightly so that she can look into the smaller woman's warm chocolate eyes, then leans in and gently kisses Eve. As the kiss begins to intensify, both women break away, simultaneously breathless. Villanelle sits down on the rug, whilst pulling Eve down to join her in front of the fire. 

Villanelle lays down, resting her head on the pillow, and pulls Eve on top of her, positioning one of Eve's legs in between hers. She has never really cared much for being in such a prone position with other people, but with Eve, she really enjoys the view from below. As Eve looks down on her love, her long locks cascading around her face, Villanelle decides that this is a sight that she will never tire of. She feels so lucky to be able to be with Eve like this, especially after she fought so hard for them to be where they are now. At peace with each other, V raises her hands to cup Eve's cheeks, pulling her in for another kiss. She pours her heart and soul into the kiss, ensuring that Eve feels all of the emotion behind it. She starts slowly, gently pressing their lips together, both of them looking into each other's eyes. Both women softly part their lips, mouths nearly touching but not quite. Eve leans in to seal their mouths together, but Villanelle backs away slightly. Eve realizes what V is doing and decides to play along. Their lips brush together softly causing the electricity shared between them to shoot straight to their core. The tension starts to build and they are about to come undone, when Villanelle captures Eve's bottom lip between her teeth, biting it softly, then drawing it into her mouth and sucking on it. A deep groan escapes Eve's throat which causes both women to throb against each other. The involuntary urge to seek friction overwhelms them, when they slowly start grinding on each other's leg. Villanelle raises her leg that is trapped in between Eve's which causes Eve's breath to hitch. Eve grinds hard into V's leg, then sits up, looking into V's eyes, both of their pupils blown wide. As she sits up, she takes her shirt off and flings it away, never taking her eyes off of Villanelle. She then begins undoing the buttons on V's shirt, exposing her skin and taut muscles that Eve finds so delicious. Unable to hold back any longer and dying for skin to skin contact, Eve collapses on top of Villanelle, losing her breath at the contact of their flesh pressed together. 

As if both women share a braincell, they realize that this is the first time that they are truly able to just be together without feeling rushed and without fear of being interrupted or murdered. Eve pulls back just enough to truly study her lover. They are relishing in the feel of their bodies pressed together but it's not enough, for they both need to feel closer to the other. Villanelle reaches up and unbuttons Eve's pants, then slowly pulls down the zipper and pushes them down far enough so that she can shimmy them the rest of the way off of her body. Eve, sits up, nearly naked, and undoes Villanelle's pants, pulling them off of her, unceremoniously tossing them in a corner. They settle back in, laying side by side, facing one another. Villanelle reaches out to caress Eve's face as Eve reciprocates. Eve moves closer to Villanelle, the craving to touch her all over overwhelmingly impossible to ignore any longer. She props up on one elbow and drapes her leg once again between Villanelle legs and begins studying every inch of her body, committing every mole, every freckle to memory. Villanelle lays silently, enthralled with watching Eve worship her body with her eyes. Eve unclasps Villanelle's bra, slowly pulling the straps down, exposing her beautiful breasts. As Eve is completely lost in euphoria, Villanelle removes Eve's bra and relishes in the sight before her, the one that she has been yearning for since she first laid eyes on her in that bathroom. They take their time exploring one another, basking in each other's presence. They study each other's scars and agree that their favorite scar is the one that they gifted to one another, and then make a promise to never intentionally hurt each other again. They seal the promise with a kiss.

As they lay there kissing, Villanelle rolls on top of Eve while intertwining their fingers together, pinning Eve's arms above her head. Their bodies meld together as if they are one, but still, neither woman feels as if they can get close enough for true satisfaction. She leans in to inhale Eve's scent, then brushes her cheek against Eve's and starts kissing her again. As they continue kissing and grinding together, the sensations become too overwhelming and Villanelle stops.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine. It's just a little intense, all of these feelings. I've wanted to be with you, just like this, for so long, and it's so much better than I could have ever imagined, and now that we are here, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of my feelings, I'm afraid of hurting you...but most of all I'm afraid I'll wake up and you will be gone. That this is all just a dream."

"Villanelle. Oksana...Please look at me. Thank you for communicating that with me. I know that it's not our strong suit and we need to work on it, but believe me when I tell you that Im not going anywhere, not without you. I will help you understand your feelings...if you want...and baby, if this IS a dream, you better never wake me up, because there is no other place I want to be more than right here with you. I love you, I'm in love with you, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me."

"Oh God, Eve...I love you so much, that I don't know how to handle it. it's just SOOO intense!!! I have to ask you something, though. Why did you just call me Oksana?"

"Do you want me not to?"

"No, I don't mind it so much...coming from you. I'm only wondering why?"

"Well, I don't know exactly...But I think it's because I can sense Oksana just below the surface, asking to be set free. Villanelle is who you became to survive, but Oksana wants to live! She wants to experience love and she wants to soar in the clouds. She is as much a part of who you are, as much as Villanelle is. I not only love Villanelle, I love Oksana too...and I think that in time, you will figure out that Oksana is not as weak as you think she is. Part of being strong is allowing yourself to be vulnerable sometimes, babe."

"I"m sorry, Eve. I really didn't want to dampen the mood."

Eve kisses a tear from Villanelle's face. 

"Baby, we have all the time in the world and if it's all too much right now, I really don't mind waiting. Sometimes these things take time and baby, you are worth the wait."

Villanelle has never had anyone say these things to her before. No one but Eve. So she does something that she has truly never done before. She relinquishes control and allows herself to become truly vulnerable for Eve and they spend the rest of the day making love to each other for the first time. 

* * *


	14. Claire De Lune @ Scarborough Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle/Oksana and Eve reveal bits about themselves to one another ❤️
> 
> I could not think of a better song for these love birds. If you haven't heard it, please listen to "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri ❤️
> 
> https://youtu.be/NfTS7gM7zQ0

**_Soundtrack for this chapter:_ **

**_Claire De Lune-Debussy Consort_ **

**_Scarborough Fair (Jodie Comer)_ **

**_I Can't Help Falling in Love With You (Cello)_ **

**_A Thousand Years (Christina Perri)_ **

Late in the afternoon, after the rain stopped falling, Eve and Villanelle are walking back to Shibden Hall after making a major breakthrough in their relationship. Villanelle is learning that to love someone, sometimes, you have to be willing to take chances. She took a chance with Eve, allowing her to witness her at her most vulnerable, and Eve did not disappoint her. She promised that she would not leave, and after Villanelle's major confession, Eve stayed. She stayed and they made love. It was the most amazing experience of Villanelle's life. Though it was only a little while ago, Villanelle is having flashbacks, making her feel things that she's never experienced before. This was the first time that they had been able to simply be together in the moment, no distractions, no pub bathrooms, no fear of The Twelve interrupting them, and most importantly, no fear of Eve leaving her. Villanelle knows that she will never tire of being with Eve, touching Eve, Eve touching her. She always felt that "making love" was something that simply didn't exist...bullshit for romance novels, shit people told themselves. After today, however, she understands what it means to make love with another person. 

As the girls make it back to the Hall, Anne calls Eve into the kitchen, leaving Villanelle to her own devices. As she walks around admiring the home, she stumbles across the music room. Once her eyes land upon the box piano, she feels the insatiable urge to play something. It's been a few weeks since she's played anything and Eve remains unaware of her ability to play, so she resolves to regale Eve with one of her favorite pieces. With Eve in the kitchen, unaware of Villanelle's whereabouts, she supposes that now is as good a time as any to start playing. She takes notice of her angst, shakes out her hands, and places her fingers on the ivory. What flows from her fingertips is purely magical. She chooses to warm up with Claire De Lune, which happens to be one of her favorite pieces. 

Eve, meanwhile, is in the kitchen talking to Anne about the upcoming trip to Rome, going over logistics of the plan, when they hear music playing in the background. 

"I guess Villanelle found the radio."

"Eve, we don't have a radio. Did Villanelle find the piano? Does she play?"

"Oh, I don't know! It's never come up in conversation. Come to think of it, though, there was a piano in her London flat that MI6 had set her up in, but I thought it was just part of the decor."

Eve and Anne quietly tiptoe over to the music room to find Villanelle sitting at the piano playing the most beautiful melody. Eve is completely entranced, watching Villanelle as her fingers glide across the keys, so seemingly effortless. She now understands why people call them piano fingers. Very long and very elegant...talented...(in more ways than one). Eve was never someone to be obsessed with another person's hands, but with Villanelle, she's discovering that she is obsessed with every inch of everything that makes her who she is...mind, body, and soul. She thinks to herself 'How and when did I become so damn soft?' She's so lost in her own thoughts that she doesn't register that Villanelle is looking at her and smiling until Villanelle speaks.

"Surprise, baby."

Eve startles..."Huh? OH!!!"

"Where did you go?"

"Ummm, I don't know?" Eve responds sheepishly. "I didn't know you could play the piano."

"Well, not to sound stereotypical, but in Russia, you either play piano or become a gymnast, and I was considered to be too tall to be a gymnast."

"You play beautifully, V. Play something else?"

Villanelle scoots over and motions for Eve to sit next to her on the bench.

"What would you like to hear? Tchiakovsky? Mozart? Something else?"

Eve is thoroughly impressed. "You decide."

"Hmmm."

Villanelle stretches and cracks her knuckles, then places her fingers on the keys. 

"CHOPSTICKS!"

Eve rolls her eyes.

"No? How about Mary had a Little Lamb?"

"Villanelle..."

"No? I know...."

Villanelle starts off slowly with the Intro to "Scarborough Fair."

As she is playing, she tells Eve that she heard this song on a TV mini-series that she once saw, and tells her how much she liked it. 

"And another thing that you may not have figured out yet...I have a photographic memory. It's why languages are so easy for me to learn; music is just another language, if you think about it. Once I learned the keys and the octaves, the rest was pretty easy."

"Wow! Really? What an amazing gift!"

"It's both a gift and a burden, actually."

Villanelle looks over at Eve as she's playing and starts to sing.

🎶"Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme.

Remember me to one who lives there,

She once was a true lover of mine."🎵

At the end of the song, Eve was completely blown away. "Wow, you really CAN sing! Your voice is so beautiful, Villanelle."

Villanelle blushes at the compliment, but shrugs and says "I know. So..."

"Yes?"

"Now that I've shared TWO of my hidden talents with you, is there anything about yourself that you would like to share with me?"

"Like what? Other than my fascination with female assassins, serial killers, and psychology, there's really not a lot to share."

"I already know about that, Eve...what else.'

Eve stands up, walks over to the corner and picks up a bow while locking eyes with Villanelle. She sits behind the cello in the corner, then rests the neck of the cello on her shoulder. She brings the bow around to the front of the cello and says "I haven't done this in a long time, so I don't know how much I will remember...Just...don't be judgy, okay?"

"I promise I won't be judgy." Villanelle sits on the edge of the bench, expectant and excited to learn something new about Eve. 

Eve pulls the bow across the strings, and what is produced is the most god awful "Shriek" that Villanelle has ever heard!!! The sound startled Villanelle so badly that she jumped and her eyes snapped wide open. As hard as Eve tried to not react, she could not hold it back, and began laughing so hard that her stomach hurt and tears were streaming down her face! Anne and Ann ran into the music room to find the cause for all of the commotion, to find Eve and Villanelle doubled over in laughter. 

"What was that God Awful noise? You scared the shit out of Argus! He yelped and ran out of the house!!!"

Villanelle, unable to speak, points to Eve, who waves at Anne with the bow.

"Eve, stop fooling around. My ears are bleeding and I'm going to have a bruise where Argus rammed into my shin!"

Eve wipes the tears away from her face. "Okay, okay...fine." 

She settles back in, placing the bow against the strings, closes her eyes, and starts to play the cello arrangement for 

"I Can't Help Falling In Love With You." 

As she is playing, she opens her eyes, making eye contact with Oksana, who is biting her bottom lip and bashfully smiling at Eve. As Eve continues to play, tears pool in her eyes as she pours her soul into the piece, communicating with Okana through the music. As she watches Oksana, she wonders when she became so bashful? She's always been so confident...infuriatingly cocky at times, even. To see this side of her makes Eve feel even more special because she knows that to see her like this...it's a privilege. To know that she can inspire that level of emotion from Villanelle only supports her theory that Oksana remains very much alive underneath the alias. 

Once Eve finishes and pulls the bow away from the strings, Villanelle goes over and kisses Eve. "I love you, too, baby."

"What have you done to me, V? This is not who I am."

"Sure it is, baby. Perhaps this is the first time that you've truly been in love with someone. I know that's what it is for me, Eve. You make me feel things I've never felt before you came along."

"I think you might be right. Hey, you wanna see if we can play something together?"

"Sure! What do you want to play?"

Eve winks and starts playing "A Thousand Years."

Villanelle recognizes the tune immediately and takes her place at the piano and starts to sing.

"Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to brave How can I love when I'm afraid to fall. But watching you stand alone, All of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer."

Eve joins in "I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."


End file.
